Starlight, the Dark Jewel Alchemist
by Galaxyrocks
Summary: It was so sudden when realization came to me. For the longest time, I searched for the philosopher's stone. I didn't know why, nor did I care as long as I got it. I realized everything when someone told me a simple question. "What does being human mean to you?" Rated T for future gore/blood THIS TAKES PLACE AFTER ED AND AL WAS HERE! THERE ARE NEW SEVEN SINS, MILITARY, ECT.
1. Meeting the others

"She's coming to."

"About time."

I opened my eyes to find myself in an odd place. I was in some sort of fancy building with walls that looked golden, thanks to the hanging lights. The roof was a green color, similar to how copper looks when exposed to the air too long. I looked at the two people standing next to me. Both had dark hair and lavender eyes, with a sinister look between them. They were both rather pale, and was wearing something black with red on it. One of them was a girl that had bright red lips, and grinned at me. The other was a boy that had thin lips and a chubby face, staring down at me with a disapproving look.

"You sure this is the right girl?" Said the boy.

"I am positive." The girl looked down at me, her smile was warm yet cold at the same time. That kind of face that you were happy to see, yet you knew that person had something dark stored away. "Wrath. From now on, you're Wrath."

"Star...light." I muttered, having slight difficulty making out the words. The boy sighed, while the girl slightly tilted her head.

"I...saw a girl, named Starlight." I said, bolder than the last time.

"You must have been dreaming." Grinned the girl. "You may call me Mistress, for now." The boy looked away, not really wanting to speak to me. "My name is Pride." Said the boy. I nodded, and hopped off the table, stretching a bit. I didn't like lying still like that. They both gawked for a moment.

"Well, turns out this is the right girl after all." Said Pride.

"My, you're full of energy," Grinned Mistress. "Now, allow me to tell you about something special. There is a stone called The Philosopher's stone. It is very powerful, and I need it. Will you be a dear and help us find it?" Asked Mistress. I gave a smile.

"Of course!" I exclaimed. "Where do I start?"

"First, I want you to meet all the others. Pride."

"What is it?" Complained Pride.

"Introduce Wrath to all the others."

"Alright. Come on kid." Said Pride. I'm not sure why, but him calling me kid really made me mad.

"Hey!" I snapped. "Don't call me kid. My name is Wrath, use it!"

"Well, feisty one, aren't you?" Asked Pride, with a slight mocking tone. "Come on." He started to walk away, and I followed. Neither of us spoke, but I did get a better look around the place, and noticed some things about Pride. He had more of a stride than a walk, and he occasionally puts his hands in his pockets, then winces and removes his hands. I found it slightly odd, since when I put my hands into my pockets, I didn't feel anything. We walked for a good while before Pride stopped and turned to face the wall.

"Hey, Kid." I whipped around to the source and stared at the person who said it. He had a charming grin, though it was too smug for me to care. Like Mistress and Pride, he had lavender eyes, pale skin, and dark hair. He wore A black long sleeve tee shirt, and black sweatpants. red lines connecting red dots appeared throughout his outfit.

"My name is not Kid!" I shouted. "My name is Wrath!"

"So, you're the new Wrath, huh? I'm Lust." He said. "The others are out right now." I stared at him for a good while, with an angry expression. He made me feel uncomfortable, like you want to get away from something.

 _Now that I think about it, all of these guys make me feel that way._ I thought.

"Alright, I've met everyone. Can I go out now?" I asked. I didn't like spending time in here, it made me feel unwelcome.

The next few years went by like a blur. Tracking down false leads over and over again. I've had a few battles here and there, but the battle I had when I had reached seventeen was one that would change my life forever. It was like a usual battle. I was facing someone who knew an art called Alchemy. He used it, and seemed to specialize in flames. He tried to launch sparks at me, I dodged them, I attacked him, it was as usual with these Alchemists. When I got him on the ground, and was about to finish him off, he said something that made me stop dead in my tracks.

"What does being human mean to you?"


	2. Broken Memories

"What did you say?" I questioned.

"What does being human mean to you?" Questioned the Alchemist.

"I don't spend my time pondering silly questions like that." I said

"Maybe you should." He grinned at me, his breath growing harsh. "Who knows, you might learn something in the process."

"What do you mean?" I asked. He did not give a reply.

"Answer me!" I demanded. His grin only grew wider.

"Now you're interested. Here, take this." He lifted a shaking hand, and handed me some kind of notebook. I ran my hand over the leather cover. I opened the leather bound book, and read it's pages. It had detailed drawings of gemstones, listings of what it does, how it can be used, and the possibilities of what it may be made of. I came across the last page in the notebook, and froze. I could hear my own heart thumping in my chest as my eyes scanned the page. The page detailed something called a Soul Heart. The page had a few details, but was cut off by drips of blood.

 _I-is that, my blood?!_. My head began racing at the sight of it, and my eyes were most likely as wide as they could be. I was frozen, locked in. I couldn't move, I could hardly breathe, and I didn't understand why a simple notebook could do so much to me. A sudden image flashed into my head.

 _A small girl was sitting against a cave wall, drawing in her notebook with a gem nearby. After she finished the image, she began writing information._

" _The Soul heart is the darkest gem of all. It slowly feeds off the soul of a human being until there is nothing left. It then shoots shards of crystal into the empty husk and starts to suck up everything, bone and all, through the crystals like straws. Prolong exposure to this crystal means death, and should never be done. After this crystal steals 1,000 lives, it will be ready to use in alchemy. This is indicated by the crystal turning a grey colo-" The girl stopped writing, when the pen fell out of her hand, and stared wide eyed at the blood now resting on the page in_

her notebook.

" _I was here for too long." She muttered to herself. she picked up a rock and-_

The images stopped there. I sat for a moment, trying to process it all. The Alchemist took the notebook from me, allowing me to move freely again.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I knew you were her. That look can't be mistaken. Listen, we will meet again someday. I may not know it's you, and you may not know its me, but then I will explain. Until next time." He gasped. His eyes slid to a close, and he gave his final breath. He had died from bleeding out, but the notebook laid in his palm. I has a backpack on me, since my job was to collect materials for the others,so I picked up the notebook and carefully slid it into the backpack. It made my heart burn, having it this close to me, but i just have a feeling.

That it will all be worth it in the end.


	3. Putting the pieces together

The entire walk back was pretty uneventful. I got a few glares here and there, but I'm used to that. I walked back into our hideaway, utterly bored.

"Welcome back Wrath," said Mistress. "How did the lea-

"Another bust." I interrupted. "hey, Can I check somewhere else than the north? I've gone there time after time, it's just no fun anymore."

"Well, where else would you go?' Asked Mistress.

"I don't know, West maybe? I don't really care as long as it isn't north." I said.

"I will think about it." Replied Mistress. "For now, why don't you get some sleep? You seem tired."

"Alright. Later." I said. I didn't really feel tired, but I needed the alone time. I walked across the hallway and into my room, slamming the door behind me. I sat on my bed, and quickly pulled out the notebook. I carefully looked through the pages, trying to find a clue.

 _What was with those images? Who was that man? What did he mean?_ I kept looking through the pages, and stopped. There was a name engraved here,

The name was Starlight.

 _Starlight, Starlight, where have I heard that name before?_ I thought. I continued to look through the pages, and a piece of paper slid out, one I didn't see previously. I looked it over, there was nothing but a picture attached to the page. The picture was of a cave wall. I was about to toss it aside, when something caught my eye. I looked carefully at the picture, to see something carved into the wall. I looked carefully, in hopes that I may be able to read it. One problem though,

It wasn't in Japanese. Crap.

I continued to look at the image, but something was different this time. The odd letters seemed to form perfect Japanese. Well, as perfect as Japanese carved into a cave wall at least.

"My...Name...Is...Starlight." I read, squinting at the photo. It was hard to see, due to the low lighting. "This...is...the...place...I...d-i-e-d...Died...Died?!"

Once again my heart was pounding out of my chest, my hands began to shake as several images rushed into my mind.

 _The girl used the rock to carve into the wall. "My name is Starlight. This is the place I died." The crystal shot sharp spears at the girl, and all went dark._

" _Star...light." I muttered, having slight difficulty making out the words. The boy sighed, while the girl slightly tilted her head._

" _I...saw a girl, named Starlight." I said, bolder than the last time._

 _I may not know it's you, and you may not know its me, but then I will explain. Until next time."_

 _The girl was in a puffy dress, dancing with a man._

" _May I have your name?' Asked the man._

" _Call me Starlight."_

 _The man laid there, on the ground. His eyes were slightly open, staring at her, or what's left at least. It was a monster, not his beloved wife that had been lost to the accursed Soul Heart._

" _What does being human mean to you?"_

I looked out at the door, staring wide eyed.

They lied to me. I'm not human at all.


End file.
